The Lost Princess Season 1
by kikizooom
Summary: Sabine and Tom were vampires and also the king and queen of France. One day people broke into the castle and killed Tom and kidnapped Marinette, their daughter. Marinette isn't aware she has been kidnapped. Gabriel, the person who kidnapped her renamed her Marissa and raised her. She is now 16 and is starting to become a full vampire. Who can she trust? Maybe her brother? Friends?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Princess**

Chapter 1

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain were the king and queen of France, but they never told anyone that they were actually vampires. One day they decided to have a baby. Marinette was born and her parents loved her so much. They wish to give Marinette a normal human life even though when Marinette is 16 she will become a full vampire. The people of France loved the queen and king. Marinette was a month old when explosions happened in the castle. It was night so everyone was asleep. Sabine woke up and heard the bangs. She wakes Tom up. "Tom I heard bangs I think an explosion went off." Tom gets up.

"I will investigate you stay here." Tom goes to investigate. He could see there was a raid happening. People have broken into the castle. Tom goes straight to get Marinette. He goes into Marinette's room and sees his crying baby in some guys arms. "give me back my daughter." The guy pulls out a gun and shoots Tom then leaves with Marinette. Tom falls to the ground. Sabine runs in.

"Tom" She runs over and sees a wooden bullet in his heart. "whoever did this knows about us" Tom coughs up blood and uses his last strength to say

"they got Marinette… save her" Tom dies. Sabine cries holding him. She was going to go get her baby back but it was to late Marinette was gone.

16 years later.

Marinette was unaware that she was kidnapped and was unaware she is a vampire. She thought these people around her are her birth family. Her father bleached her hair blonde so no one asks questions. He also changed her name to Marissa.

News: Today is exactly 16 years since the kingdom fell and we lost the king. Queen Sabine has not talked to anyone since that horrible day and where is the missing princess today? Is she alive or dead? We may never know.

Marinette was sitting on the couch watching the tv. Gabriel walks in. "Marissa time for school." Marinette gets up and gets ready for school. Gabriel looks at the tv and sees the news about the royal family. He groans and turns the tv off. Marinette goes to get her brother Adrien.

"Adrien hurry we are going to be late." Marinette bangs on his door. Adrien comes out.

"I'm here jeez Mari chill." Adrien pushes Marinette. "race you downstairs" He runs off. Marinette runs after him. He gets there first. "I won"

"of course you did, you cheated." They laugh. Gabriel walks over.

"hurry and go to school." Gabriel walks off. Adrien and Marinette head to school. Adrien stops at the front of the school. Marinette turns around.

"what are you doing?" Marinette questions him. Adrien gives her a present.

"Happy birthday Marissa" Marinette smiles and opens the present.

"aw Adrien I love this." It was a necklace. Silver chain with a heart. On the heart it had the names Adrien, Alya, Marissa and Nino. "it's custom made" She hugs Adrien. "thank you so much."

"hey we got to stick together." Adrien smiles then they walk into class. Adrien sits next to Nino and Marinette sits next to Alya.

"wow that's an awesome necklace Marissa" Alya looks at it and sees her name. "Cool! My name is on it" Marinette giggles.

"yea Adrien gave it to me for my bday" Marinette looks at the necklace. Alya grabs a gift and gives it to Marinette.

"Happy bday my favourite girl." Marinette unwraps it. Marinette laughs. It was a rock with Marissa written on it.

"I love you so much Alya." They hug.

During class Marinette starts getting a headache. The sun was hurting a little. She puts her hand up. "can I go to the bathroom"

"yes" Mrs Bustier says and Marinette rushes off to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, but she saw nothing in the mirror not even herself. She tries to ignore the mirror and just splashes water on her face, but her skin still felt so hot. She hears someone enter the bathroom. She checks to see who it is. She doesn't know who she is. The girl sees Marinette. "are you ok? You look really pale." The girl walks up to her. Marinette looks at the girl feeling this weird hunger. Marinette looks at the girl's neck. All she could hear was her pulse, she could smell the blood inside the girl. Marinette's eyes became red then she looses control. She sinks her teeth into the girl's neck. The girl screams and Marinette snaps her neck to shut her up. She drops the lifeless body.

"what have I done?" Marinette backs away. She has blood dripping from her mouth and all over her hands. She looks at the body. "I killed her… what's happening to me?" She goes back to the sink to wash her mouth and hands. After washing them she looks at the body. "what do I do with that? someone will find it and I will go to prison." She paces back and forth panicking then someone comes in the bathroom. It was too late, Marinette must leave. She jumps out the window of the bathroom before anyone sees her then she hears someone scream. Someone must have found the body. Marinette runs back inside the school as her body starts heating up quickly.

She heads into class acting like nothing happened. She sits in her seat when everyone heard screams. Everyone rushes out the classroom and go to the bathroom where the scream came from. Everyone saw the body. Marinette sighs looking sad. Someone calls the police and an ambulance and the whole school was evacuated and everyone went home. Adrien and Marinette start walking home. Adrien looks at Marinette. "Marissa? Are you ok?" Adrien looks at her sadly.

"no, I am not fine." The sun starts feeling stronger like she was suddenly on fire. She falls to her knees and screams. Adrien holds her up.

"Marissa what's wrong?!"

"t…take me inside." Marinette groans. Adrien nods and takes her into an abandoned building. Marinette sits on the ground inside the building, her skin was covered in burns.

"your skin Mari?!" Then he watches her skin heal. "it…it's healing" Marinette looks at her arm as it heals then she looks at Adrien, she can tell his afraid.

"I don't know what's happening to me" Marinette tears up. "I'm scared." Adrien hugs her. Marinette sniffs his neck. She can smell the blood in his system. She puts all her strength into not biting him. She pushes him away. He looks at her.

"what's wrong Mari?" Adrien looks at her worried.

"you smell so good" Marinettes eyes turn red. Adrien looks at her eyes and he backs away.

"what are you?" Adrien questions her.

"I think I'm a vampire." Marinette tears up.

"but those don't exist… right?" Adrien feels scared.

"that's what I thought… that girl in the bathroom… it was me… I got hungry and I just drank her blood… I couldn't stop." Marinette cries. Adrien feels bad for her.

"Marissa we are in this together ok, I would never ditch you, Marissa you are my favourite person in the world." Marinette smiles at what he says.

"thank you Adrien"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It became night, Adrien and Marinette head home. They sit in Marinette's room. "how are you feeling Marissa?" He looks at her worried.

"hungry…" Marinette's eyes go red. Adrien backs away. Marinette looks down sadly. "you're scared"

"I'm sorry Mari it's just… I don't know…" He sighs then he puts his wrist out. "you can drink from me if you want…"

"I can't do that to you." Marinette looks at him. He did smell nice, but she was scared of hurting him.

"it's ok Mari, you are my sister" He felt nervous doing this but he loves her, he wont let anything bad happen to her. Marinette nods and grabs his wrist. The hunger kicks in and she bites down on his wrist drinking his blood. Adrien groans in pain then it starts feeling weird to him, like his drifting off, it felt peaceful. He closes his eyes. Marinette stops and wipes her mouth.

"done" She looks at Adrien. Adrien opens his eyes and looks at his wrist.

"you sure that was enough?" Adrien looks at her.

"if I had more, I was afraid I wouldn't stop… thank you"

"what are siblings for?" Adrien smiles.

Marinette and Adrien fell asleep. Marinette's vampire hearing kicks in and she hears her father talking to someone. She gets up and investigates. She sees her father on the phone.

"yes today was her 16th birthday" Gabriel says over the phone. Marinette uses her vamp hearing to hear the other person.

Unknown: Does she know about her parents or who she is?

Gabriel: No she doesn't

Unknown: She is 16 if she shows any signs of being a vampire like her birth parents then you know what to do

Gabriel: yes I know ugh why did I have to keep the brat why didn't we just kill her instead of kidnapping her.

Unknown: She's a princess you idiot she is important and it will eventually bring her stupid mother out of hiding.

They both laugh then Gabriel hangs up. Marinette backs away and trips over something. Gabriel sees Marinette. She gulps. "hi dad" She smiles.

"don't dad me you stupid girl I know you heard everything." He grabs her by the throat. "I should have killed you like I did to your father!"

"you what?" Adrien looks at his father and Marinette. "what's going on Marissa?" Marinette looks at Adrien then Gabriel throws Marinette across the room. "Marissa!" He runs over to her. "why are you doing this?!" He looks at his father angry.

"oh shut up boy, she isn't your sister I kidnapped her she is the stupid daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng."

"My parents are the king and queen of France." She looks at Gabriel.

"yea they were also vampires and me and a group of people raided them and killed the king your stupid mother got away though." Marinette tears up.

"YOU MONSTER" Marinette screams and grabs Gabriel by the throat.

"me a monster? You are a monster I should have killed you straight away" Gabriel laughs. Marinette gets pissed off and snaps his neck. Gabriel's body falls to the ground. Marinette and Adrien look at the body.

"I… I killed him" Marinette cries. Adrien comforts her.

"he was a horrible person ok Mari you didn't do anything bad, lets get out of here." They both leave the house.


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

Chapter 4

Adrien wondered the streets at night then they hid threw the day so Marinette wouldn't get hurt by the sun. Everyday Marinette would cry.

Couple weeks go by.

"we can't keep living like this." Marinette sighs "I think you should leave Adrien I don't want you being dragged into this."

"hey we are sticking together ok even though you aren't my sister, I still care so much about you." Adrien smiles softly. Marinette hugs him.

"thank you Adrien"

"you're welcome" Adrien hugs back. "are you hungry?" Marinette nods. Adrien puts his wrist out and Marinette drinks. Adrien doesn't know why but he loves when Marinette drinks from him it's such a nice feeling. Marinette stops and looks at Adrien.

"thank you" Marinette smiles. Adrien looks at her then he kisses Marinette on the lips. Marinette pushes him back. "what are you doing Adrien? You're my brother."

"we aren't siblings so there is nothing wrong with it… Mari these past weeks I have fallen for you" Marinette smiles softly.

It became night and they went out again. "I need to find my mother she will know what to do."

"but she wont talk to anyone she has locked herself away." Adrien looks at Marinette.

"she will if I prove I'm her daughter."

"you don't even know what your name was."

"I searched and I found out my name was Marinette." She smiles.

"hmm Marinette that's so similar to Marissa." They laugh.

They head to the castle. The place was really guarded. "how will we get in?" Adrien asks. Marinette smirks and breaks a wall down.

"easy." They walk in to find her mother. Marinette looks around. "this place is huge." Then they hear someone behind them.

"who are you? get out of my castle" Adrien and Marinette put their hands up.

"This is Adrien and I am Marinette I am just looking for my mother that is all I swear." They both turn around and see that it's Queen Sabine.

"impossible my daughter died when she was a baby." Sabine gets angry.

"please mom I am just like you…" Marinette's eyes turn red. Sabine looks at Marinette and starts seeing similarities.

"it is you" Sabine smiles happily and hugs Marinette. They both cry feeling happy. Adrien stands there awkwardly. "so what happened to you?"

"this guy took me in and raised me like a normal kid oh and this is Adrien he has been helping me find you." Marinette smiles.

"hi Queen Sabine." Adrien looks down feeling nervous.

"thank you for protecting her." Sabine smiles.

2 years later.

Adrien and Marinette get married not long after their first child is born Sabine dies due to a bad heart. Adrien and Marinette become Queen and King and the kingdom was fine again.

 **~I don't know should I write another story about their child and stuff?~**


End file.
